


【赫海】  这个他  21

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [23]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】  这个他  21

21  
风声慢溯，往四只后知后觉的耳眼里灌。月前无云，确乎明清。不点灯的楼宇里，仅有的两人平着喘息，胃里悦动的蝴蝶却更扑棱着焦急。  
李赫宰还坐在长凳里端，抄起他左右两瓣臀来，把人抱到腿上，仰头近在眼里。东海都能感觉还未闭合的裤子间，两条器具又因这震动而摩擦撞击，他的就顶在自己会阴，必然还是硬挺着。这人却忙于端自己手去舔舐他释出的前列腺液体，以此坚决地化作句点，其实丝毫没有软撇下去的迹象。  
赫宰抿着嘴唇，喘着怀里的人呼出的薄气，帮他拉起了裤链扣好，才启眼看，此前烁光的眼失焦了无神。眉间心上都揪痛起，拽他到面前，咽下了多余的唾液，伸出交缠到麻痹的舌面，舔他低垂的眼睫。李东海晃了一下这真正附在他眼上的火气，听到他轻轻地说，  
“你饿了，我们去吃饭吧。”  
他猜他一定在直视着自己，眼里全是直白的缱绻。他再一次不敢去看。相互的慰藉刚刚结束，赫宰在此间抚到了他的肚皮，那里下陷着空落，亲吻撸动的途中更听到了它的几声咕叽。他自然不愿意东海在挣脱和风尘之后，顶着饥饿和疲惫去攀爬峰顶；他当然舍不得他们的首次宣泄，是在一个并不坦诚的、初见就仅仅试图交合的场面里。这跟他人有什么不同，同两人信手拈来的过往又有什么差异。  
但被他裹紧了抱在怀里的李东海自有另一套逻辑：欢场相遇，午夜幽会，是在情爱交融的极限时刻里，他还是可以抽离。抱自己的人他过于清醒，试问如果反转角色自己会不会拒绝、或者所谓体贴地放弃最后深入的机会，甚至只甘心停留在开胃的淡酒都还未入喉的的清冽里。仿佛是自己表现不和他意所以才中途放弃。而且他说别人，他没有打算让自己没有别人。  
脑内的画境弥蒙又清朗，他撤出身体，擦拭着他落在眼上的水汽——像古时候某一种治病的偏方——想看看他眼睛和表情，再读一读他的原意，最好能品出欲火难熄。但李赫宰没有回望，他揉东海僵直的膝盖和腿，站起来旋展肩膀，拉他起身来。直到凉水浇淋着两双烫手，这不甘才像荒败了的墙灰从他心上剥落下来。李赫宰在给他洗手，整个水池都是一块冰，就这份冷冽里，四只手指节交缠旋绕如肢体，如同他希望的他们的身体。这目下的勾缠，在导着阴冷潮气的银池里，吹起他手臂上一阵鸡皮疙瘩的战栗。过于肉麻，他抬眼来看臂膀包围自己的男孩。白衣的赫宰，眼神只在沁着蓝白光耀的四只手上。抚他手背分明的骨骼和凸起的血管，绕他指头细致地搓，指腹还来抠他掌心，摩适才唇舌舔过的沟壑。那些液体滑腻腻的，清水洗不净，不舍地攀附在指缝里。心口被鞭子抽了一击，东海手肘扬起来拐身后的腰腹，脱离出来就甩起手上的水滴，弹到赫宰脸上嬉闹。有什么关系，反正是你。  
他们终于回到高瓦数的明亮里，赫宰牵着他去校外临时搭建的夜宵摊铺，一路温凉的手指依然缠绕在夜风里，却不再有话音。东海此刻早已顾不上他自以为的面目残破，心绪还朝着他去：这个他如果了无兴趣，何必执意相见；相见又要吻，吻了即刻交缠，缠得紧了却又一举剪断。侧着一双枯涩的眼来考察给自己张罗吃食的赫宰，在蓝红的塑料布棚内，听他跟老板娘熟稔地相互寒暄，婉拒着她做东请客的啤酒，只说一天没吃饭，请她上菜快一些。还在疑窦里打滚的李东海此刻便更加恍惚，怎么他谁都认识，什么都知道一样的。  
李赫宰握着他手穿过那长街往校西门去，不时举头让幽黄的路灯直穿眼眸，刻意刺激着来唤醒。喉咙里是不平的吁叹，胸口被前后夹击一样难以呼吸，但他不会让身旁的人儿发现。事态发展有一点超乎自己的意愿，也承认到亲吻那里，海月交融，春和景明，而往下过于轻便的相互招惹，两桶一点就爆的易燃品相依。他不愿两朵烟火是这样迸发继而消散落定，更找不出同往昔的区分界限。  
风渐渐缓了，但塑料布依然被拂出哗哗，两人听着不语，各自都觉得疲累了，又不敢真的表现，只撑着目对坐相望。顿然就回到了课堂上，如同刚才所有娇娆缠斗不过浮光掠影，未发生也无意义。李赫宰点完了菜就帮他脱外套，泡蓬的两件都压到他腿上，踩着桌脚的横栏，手肘就支到衣上，胸去抱膝，试图让心口闷重褪散，他想蓄着精力和脑力，留着还来向对面看。对面的李东海呼哧呼哧地咽，胡乱填着肚子的容量。哽下又一口，他隔着单衣摸到胃里有了重量，这才释然些许。他知道李赫宰趴到腿上，还在盯着自己吃饭，一眼都不移。咀嚼倏忽慢下来了，不是为了细尝嘴里的味道，是回味起眼前这人的滋味。干涩的眼起一团晕色，他觉得难以顾及，连同自己此刻青面红嘴的陋鄙一起。就这样吧，反正谁也不知道明天。仰头来朝向他，吞咽着发声：  
“你可以……”  
赫宰久梦初醒一样，攥住了这最终被捧出的献礼。  
东海看他睫毛颤着高抬，圆眼也瞪起，这就把耳朵倾到自己前来细听，便小声地继续讲：  
“你……可以坐到我这边来么？”  
说着话拿筷子的手越过左手，指明了左方的空凳。  
抱着两人的衣服，李赫宰慢悠悠地在桌间的狭窄里错身，挪到东海身边，目内依旧水光灼灼来瞧他的侧颜，跟想吻他的眼神如出一辙。一手尚抚在心口平息着不宁，放在那蓝灰外套上的右手就被揪起，凉噤噤的骨头之间磨了磨，便握住了。他胸腔里躁动不安的分子更慌乱地一阵流窜，即刻也安息。把手翻转过来扣紧，不再说话。远处有半夜酗酒的群体在喧闹划拳，大棚里是烟黄的灯泡，两人都微驼着背，东海的头发毛绒绒地蓬乱了，白着一张脸茹茹诺诺地舔着筷子，菜的热气就蒸腾在他眼前。  
饭吃完了李赫宰结着账听他打嗝，递温水来给他喝，他衣领边沾上的黑发也被仔细地捡下。  
两人又摇漾起来，相互推搡着往学校去，晃在一条大马路间呈之字形地推拉着移，难以压制的孩童的笑闹就喧吵在静夜的校园里，跟着忽闪忽明的灯光一起响了又息。此时已然越过午夜最空寂的时间，天边浮油一般添一层棉薄的幽光。  
步伐一前一后追逐，相同的鞋底，踏声又远又近，直跑着闹到大走廊下了，几截通亮的路灯隔断后，就是宿舍楼。四只脚的步子都心照不宣地迟缓了下来，乐曲即将唱到末尾章节。风依然穿越了他耳环的圈，呼啸声不重也显然，赫宰悠了悠腿，停在了最亮的一座灯下，右手又还被东海扯着向前，就顺着力的反作用，把他兜到身前。  
李东海在并行的时候悄悄地瞄左边稍高的男人，白帽盈一层夜的蓝光，也越来越清亮，侧颜那么男性化的轮廓深幽，脸目上却有童稚的波光，湖色转淡了。他想这个赫宰那么纯粹又陌生，眼里团出酸重的波流，嘴上却抿出笑了，泪腺太浅了，其实自己对他也还不了解，何谈陌生或熟悉。只是如此赌着的气就散了，反正最初的喜欢也只图他高兴，就像他跟我现在这样。  
于是被拉回他胸口，东海只当是有地方压压眼里的水流，趴了一久才问，怎么了。轻轻扬起眉毛的关切。  
赫宰的眼前缭绕着云烟，心里反而悠清。水色相接，近海的浪涛侵袭搅扰他不平，但纳川的深广更囊括包容出安宁。他稍微偏一点头，眼里仍然保有华彩，却浑一些水雾。手卸开了手，来捧他的脸。四目噙水又聚到一起。唇舌还是一片交联。  
我们不停地亲吻，你是不是在舍不得。  
东海搂起他来竭力回应，我也舍不得。  
刚刚补充了能量的身体立马直挺地反应，他却不想管，只做朴素地偎依。  
口里乘海，舌就是浪，又交接拍击到一起，呼吸在渐残的冬风里也不宁静，扎着李赫宰心口的针另一头也扎到东海心上去，一揪一揪，酸得人更不愿放弃。久了两人分开，李东海心里真实地涌浮出写得出字的思绪：李赫宰的滋味是真的很好啊。收了舌，正发觉口中留有薄荷的糖片，他舌尖递过来的糖果，同他一般的甘爽清新。他觉得自己需要躲起来扭捏地雀跃一番。但还是两相沉默地往楼边走，大幕合拢，分离在即。直到了初见的楼底花园间，他卷着舌尖消融的凉意，叹着气眯起眼睛用肩膀来向他撞击，  
“回去吧，你都困了。”  
李赫宰看他端出了标准的客套笑容，手指举到他脸颊，把薄肉捏起来，憋不住地灿烂一笑，还是想亲。另一手摇着手臂把他拉着向前，又回到了最初的石凳上落座。李东海毫无妥协地就又掀开了幕布。初挪到他旁边，隔着厚衣服脊背上一波蠕动——李赫宰侧身倒下去倚他的后背，手臂把他在胸前搂紧，头在他腰后就蹭动起来。行动撒娇还是像孩童，又或是求爱的某一种灵长类动物吧。语意都在叫嚣：人家还不想回去。  
东海疲惫的心活泛起来，摘下他的棒球帽，揉自己腰后他粗粝的发，戳在手心，很强的存在感。  
赫宰霎时又跳回身边来抢了帽子，黑发顺着东海弓起的脊椎被剥出一层软浪，瘪着嘴瞪他，讲：  
“你天天都去夜店玩”声调下落，委屈地不平。  
“你怎么又知道？”  
“还好意思说，课也不好好上。”  
“我没有，笔记我都背下来了，考试应该……”  
就两个人那点单薄的旧账，现在才想起来清算的必要。李东海想哭又想笑，这人耳目八通，是明确知道自己在酒吧、刻意叫回学校来的；脸也被他看尽了，说不定连发生什么也猜全了；怪自己不好好上课，不就是约炮第二天就被他撞见了嘛。  
腹诽着眼目前再激起一阵细风，果然，李赫宰还不是要亲他。不过是换成轻啄唇面，然后盯着这被自己吮出来的鲜红看，“我知道”。  
他当然知道，大半的试卷都是他批改的，亲眼看着自己原封不动的话被小可爱搬成了答案，连他最后的成绩都是他录入的。正回味着彼时阅卷登分一眼辨海的心情，又听到老虎低头低眼低声地跟他讲，“你不喜欢，我就不去了”。  
李赫宰没有回应，只是像长辈，揉着他头微微地笑，那笑意里是艰涩的涟漪。保证跟许诺都不必，出口他就不信了，做不到徒然伤心，没有都好过破灭。  
他抚着胸口换了姿势扑到他腿上躺下，直抬脸来正对上他垂下的眼眸，也未落表情。东海看了一会觉得也动容，俯身下去伸舌头来舔，裹他的舌面。两张亲到麻胀的嘴又尝试着碰触到一起。他想这是把前前后后相欠的补回来的意思吗，亲不腻的。手却流畅地往他身下抚，刚碰到坚硬的腹肌，赫宰吻着的嘴都勾出了笑，抓住了他下滑的手，唇也不离，坐起来挠他痒痒。李东海下手真的快，过于快所以他只能慢慢等了。  
笑着闹着又扯起闲篇，李赫宰困倦到眼目无法撑开，都还靠在他肩颈前拉开了衣层吮吸他侧颈，像是习惯，又像上了瘾。帽檐随着唇舌动作划着东海后颈上方的头皮，一拨又一拨。两人还是不挪。  
赫宰闭着眼像在外随意打盹的野孩子，睡前都还要嘟囔，东海打着哈欠尝试着听出个完整意思来：  
“你吃过老虎么？”  
“保护动物啊，老师。”  
“反正我今天没吃到！”  
“啊？”  
“那我…还没吃到……猴子呢”，东海在惊呼时被他叼住了下瓣的唇，声音无法清晰。  
这就全然醒了，东海扬手打他，没吃到怪谁啊，自己都还没生气呢。拍着肩膀让他回去睡觉。赫宰磨蹭起来嬉皮笑脸，“那我送你回去”。男孩便再也无法忍耐，掐到脖子上摇起来，“送个屁，快给我滚”。  
赫宰由着他捏，眼睛还在艰难地睁，嘴就咧开大大的，齐整牙齿上露一截粉色的牙龈。他把左脸凑过去，东海会意地亲上去，看他又把右脸迎上来，嘴里还念念有词：  
“Tiger,这里。”  
其后是额头，最后是嘴唇。  
东海亲完了一圈，心里也瘙了一圈。  
“那……我也要。”


End file.
